


Blue Skies

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody lives nobody dies except the bad guys, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Picnics, Ravus isn't always a stick in the mud, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Nyx finds out how enlightening it can be going on a picnic with his girlfriend's uptight brother.





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearlofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/gifts).



Luna looked practically divine stretched out on the blanket that was spread on the grass.  The wind picked up for a brief moment moving her hair in a gentle sweeping motion causing Nyx to smile.   He loved that she was finally relaxing after a long day. 

Not everyone was comfortable taking naps in front of other people.  Granted it was just him and Ravus but Luna still looked amazing.  Unlike a certain someone they both knew who would nap away with their face smashed into a pillow complete with a line of drool.  Noctis would always deny he did this but they’d all seen it at one point or another.  The royal had a penchant for taking naps and it didn’t matter where he was either. 

Saving the world saps your energy for sure, Nyx had seen as much with Luna.  It’d been nearly a year since all the daemons and Ardyn had been cast away.  Peace was finally the only thing rampant throughout the world instead of the scourge.   Enjoying a picnic a year earlier would have seemed like a ludicrous idea but here they were soaking up the sun and being lazy. 

Even Umbra and Pryna were flaked out beside Luna.  Umbra was on his back with all four legs up in the air.  Nyx assumed running around a giant field chasing them earlier had done the trick.  Pryna looked a little more dignified and was snoring lightly. 

Nyx was seriously debating about lying down next to Luna but he could already hear Ravus whining in the back of his head.  He needed to loosen up, they’d been dating nearly two years but that didn’t stop her big brother from being a total bummer sometimes.   

“Oh just do it already.” Ravus sighed from the corner of the blanket he was sitting cross legged on. 

“Why so you can gripe about it in the background.  No thanks, I’ll keep my cuddling efforts private.” Nyx huffed.

“That’s not what I was talking about.”

Nyx was confused now, what the heck was he going on about. “You’ll have to elaborate there for me I’m not following.”

“I know you have a ring for her, I’ve seen the box.  Why haven’t you asked yet?  You’ve had that box for nearly two months now.” Ravus asked with a serious face.  “Do you not think my sister will make you happy?”

Nyx was stunned, the last thing he was expecting was for Ravus to be questioning him about his future plans with Luna.  Finally his thoughts ordered themselves in some semblance and he responded.  “Ravus I love Luna with all my heart and she’s already made me the happiest man alive.  Honestly I haven’t asked her yet because I couldn’t figure out how to get your permission first.  You can be a bit of a tool sometimes.” He finished with a smug look.

“Hmmphff, I hadn’t considered that.” He huffed.  “Well then ask me.”

“What so you can say no!” Nyx whined.  

“So If I honestly told you no you would stop dating my sister?” Ravus asked with a look of shock. 

“Um – not quite but it would seriously put a damper on my future plans.”

“I repeat again, ask me.”

Taking a deep breath Nyx sat up a little straighter from where he was sprawled on the blanket.  “Ravus, I would very much like to marry your sister and take care of her for as long as I live.  I would be eternally grateful if you were to give your blessing to our union.”  The glaive finished with a somewhat shy look.  Ravus was correct and if he said no Nyx would still be with Luna but it would change the vibe, that wasn’t something he wanted to have happen.

Ravus took nearly a minute to respond he was clearly enjoying torturing Nyx with the delay.  “I’ll have you know that if you ever make my sister unhappy I will personally come find you and destroy you.”  Pausing for effect more than anything he finally continued.  “I will however grant you my blessing.  Though I am loath to admit it I believe Luna truly does love you.” 

The squeal that erupted from behind Nyx caused him to flinch and yell out loud.  Luna shot straight up from where she had supposedly been napping with the biggest smile Nyx had ever seen on her shining face. 

“Do you mean it Ravus?” She asked while waving her hands around like a little girl.  “You have to walk me down the aisle and I will want to dance with you as well.  Oh please tell me you are being serious!” Luna pleaded.

Umbra was up and barking since Luna was so excited.  Pryna lifted her head and after licking her chops decided that napping would be a better choice and promptly returned to that activity. 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that Luna.  I want you to be happy as well.” Ravus added with a frown.  “If this glaive makes you feel that way then I will of course be more than willing to do as you ask.”

“Eeeee I’m getting married!” Luna breathed excitedly.

Nyx felt a little out of the loop as he sat and watched them discuss his proposal that hadn’t even happened yet.  Surprisingly it was Ravus who held his hand up and motioned to Nyx. “I believe you may be getting ahead yourself Luna.  I think Nyx has to ask you something first.”

Luna closed her mouth so quickly her teeth clicked.  Nyx would swear later when he retold the story to all his friends that Luna was actually vibrating in place with anticipation. Taking a deep breath he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet covered box.  It only took a moment to reposition himself on one knee in front of the oracle.  She was wide eyed and shaking slightly.  “Luna, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?  Will you marry me?” He asked with a calm voice.        

“Yes!  Of course I accept!” Luna squealed as Nyx took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.  The second the ring was in place Luna threw her arms around his neck and started kissing his face.  “I can’t believe this is happening to me right now.”  She breathed in between kisses.

“Get a room.” Ravus added dryly but his smile betrayed his true feelings.  “Perhaps when you are both done sucking face we could eat the food we brought.  This was supposed to be a picnic wasn’t it?”

“I might need a nap first!” Nyx exclaimed. “You two and your antics wore me out!”  For the first time in the history of Eos Nyx witnessed Ravus and Luna laughing at the same time.  They both honest to gods giggled and it was almost too much to bear.  

Ravus took pity on him and stopped teasing them.  He instead began setting up the food as they came down off their high.  Soon enough the three were silently munching away on cute sandwiches and chips.  Luna perked up after a few minutes with a devious look in her eyes.  “I think I know who would make the perfect ring bearer.” 

“No.” Ravus cut in.  “That is silly.”

“What is? What are you two talking about?” Nyx asked trying to catch up. 

“Oh come on it would be so cute.” Luna trilled.

“Who are you talking about?” Nyx asked again.

“Umbra obviously.” Luna offered like it was the most normal thing on the planet. 

“What if he decides to time hop while walking down the aisle?” Nyx asked horrified. 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud babe; Umbra wouldn’t do that to us.  Right?” She asked while looking at the dog in question.  Umbra simply barked and wagged his tail. 

“Ravus help me.” Nyx pleaded with a small smile.  “Isn’t that what brother in laws do?”

Ravus to his credit did try and talk his sister out the idea but in the end Luna had only added Pryna to the mix.  Claiming two dogs were better than one so both men gave up and decided to take a nap instead.

Lying on the blanket and staring at the clouds going by Nyx couldn’t wait until the big day.  He was so happy that Ravus had given them their blessing and that Luna had said yes!   Now the only thing left to ponder was whether their magical ring bearing dogs would be coming on the honeymoon.   


End file.
